the come back off the capitol
by rebecca jane xoxo
Summary: peeta and katniss are married and have two children but when every parents worst nightmare starts unfolding they all must unite as one to save the ones they love... can they save them or is it game over the mullark family... please read reviews welcome xx
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

I woke to see the light filtering though my brown bedroom curtains. I could feel the sticky sweat tinkle down my neck. I repeated the old treatment given to me by Dr . Aurelius in the capitol after Jonna knocked me out with beetee's wire.

my name is katness mullark

I am 27 years old

I was in both hunger game

I have two children

snows dead.

I say my breath heavy, I heard the sheets shift behind me on peeta's side and I can feel peeta's hand on my back rubbing it gently.

"another nightmare" he said quietly.

"yeah but know they include the kids" I say shaking like a leaf.

"oh katness the kids are fine, I'll go make some coffee okay" he said swinging his metal leg out of the bed first and then heading down stairs.

I lean back on the bed that me and peeta have shared for 15 years now. I still think about gale but not in the way that confused 17 year old did. I think about him when I walk past the fence at the edge of 12 or walk past the hob but not romantically not after what he may or may not have done to prim. I have peeta and the kids know there great my eldest a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes and our youngest a boy with lose blond curls and grey steam eyes.

peeta comes back upstairs holding to cups of coffee, he passes one to me as he slides back in between the soft cotton covers, there a wedding present from my mother who couldn't be at our wedding as she is still helping at the hospital in 2.

I take a slip and feel the hot sweet liquid slide down my troth and warm my tummy. I put my cup down and slide over slightly to give peeta a kiss.

"wow that's normally my move what's that for" asked a very surprised peeta.

peeta puts his cup down and leans over my side and kisses me. running his hands down my back laying me down.

"the kids will be up soon" I say with a grin

"better hurry up then" peeta said in a low tone.

peeta pulled the sheets over our heads and I giggle.

our door opens and there standing the door way is our 7 year old daughter stand with her arm crossed in her pig onsie.

"what's going on in there I heard mommy giggling" she asks in a sweet tone with a slight lisp.

"your mommy and me were just having a cuddle and then he started tickling me didn't you mommy" said peeta. peeta was always the better liar out of the two of us and his ability to think on his feet is one of my favourite things about him.

" yeah it's my fault why don't you come and help me tickle your daddy" I offer my little girl.

" okay I'll help" she said running up and jumping on our bed. she started tickling peeta who laughed like the good sport he is.

that woke her little brother, I love my baby to pieces but I still argue that his wail could be made into a weapon of mas destruction. I get out of bed slipping my slippers on and walk along the carpeted hall to my babies room.

I walk into the room to find my baby standing facing the door and peeing all over his cot.

"peeta I need some nappies and some new sheets please oh and a little wetter's sheet to" I say trying to be heard over my babies wail.

peeta comes in his arm full of sheets and nappies. he dumps them on the changing table and then I bring my son over to the changing table to put on a dry nappy.

peeta comes up behind me, puts his hands around my waist and plants small kisses just under my jaw.

"peeta I'm trying to change his nappy" I say trying to shake him off jokingly.

"this will only take a minute son" peeta said turning me around to face him and kissing me gently. the kiss takes me back to the arena when peeta was on his deathbed and I kissed him, just because I wanted to, not because some told me to. the only thing that brings me back from my dream land is my son's pee hitting my leg.

peeta relaxes and lets me go I turn and put a nappy on our son and hand him to peeta. peeta carries him out the room down stairs and I start sorting out the mess the baby left me.

I put the nappy in the bed and then I put the little wetter's sheet on it aborted the pee in seconds I put that in the bin two and then I make his bed. placing is little wool trident in his bed, a gift from Annie she said that finnick would of wanted our son to have it.

next I go to my daughters room she has dresses and shoes all over her pale purple carpet. I pick her shoes up and put them in her shoe rank I then hang her dresses on hangers and put them in her wardrobe. I go make her bed and draw her curtains I am straitening her cover when my eye catches the pictures on her nightstand.

one of them is me and peeta, me in my black mockingjay wedding dress and peeta in his black suit with a white collar and gloves. the other is of the whole family last Christmas me and peeta standing behind the kids hand in hand smiling watching the kid's rip into there presents.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

l leave my daughters room and head across the hall to me and peeta's room. I make the bed and take peeta's dirty clothes into the dirty clothes basket. I realise that I still have my pee stained nightgown. making sure that the doors closed I quickly draw my nightgown over my head and get changed. I'm about to leave the room when my daughter knocked my door timidly.

"mom can I talk to you about something" she asks looking reluctant to speck further.

" sure honey anything" I say rubbing the small of her back

well today were looking at the hunger games and the people who started the everdeen revolution but I thought that's your old name so I thought that I should ask if you started the revolution" she asks

"I'll explain it to you when your older okay sweetheart" I say as she skipped out of the room.

I go downstairs to find peeta putting the baby in his play pen and I call him into the kitchen, I put the washing in the washing machine and put the coffee maker on the beans being ground loudly.

"what's wrong honey" he asks after seeing my grim expression

"its time" I say and watch peetas face as white as a dead's mans.

"there teaching her about it there is no way that we can bluff this one" I say gravely.

"maybe we should ..." peeta doesn't get to finish because our daughter comes in her hair streaked with my blue eyeliner ,her mouth a deep shade of red and ranking of my perfume.

"is it clown day at school already sweetheart" he asks mocking her friendlily

"why don't you go get the bottle " I ask and peeta goes to get it.

I damp a cloth and try to rub it out of her it won't come out. when gets back down he reads the bottle and said

"if this product gets in hair seek medical advice within four hours of spill" he reads

"peeta grab the baby and meet us in the car" I say before I go the car and get her and me strapped in and peeta comes out and does the same for him and the baby.

we drive and I go in to drop the baby at day care and then we drive to the medical centre. we walk in peeta and I each holding one of her hands. I go up to the desk and ask to see somebody I'm given a form to fill in and we go to sit down. when we turn to sit in the waiting room I bump into a nurse while reading

"oh I'm so sorry" I saw looking up. I do a double take when I do... the nurse has flaming red hair and freckles... she's my avox from the second games.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

I look from the avox to some point in the distance my mind is so confused and jumbled.

"I thought that you were killed by... the capitol" I say watching her breath almost ease to exist.

"I did.. but beetee helped he... he saved my life... he saved me" she said her voice mechanical

"When did you get a to speck again" I say trying to comes to terms with what is happening.

"Beetee gave me a voice and now I use it do whatever the hell I want" she said her eyes shining.

"okay how nice of him" I say filling out the form.

the avox nurse leads us into a room and then leads our daughter off and shut's the door tight.

"peeta what are we going to do she will continue to ask if we don't answer" I say looking at the white floor titles.

" I know honey we will just have to use the book" he said taking my hand and kissing it lightly.

" I don't want to open that thing there's to much pain in those pages" I say in a removed tone.

I really don't want to open the book, the book whose pages preserve the late Rue, my father and ... prim. if I open the book it would be like rubbing salt into a open wound. if I open that book and show my daughter her life will change she will know that she plays on a graveyard.

"well be fine we always are babe" peeta said pulling me close into a lose embrace and kissing my forehead gently.

" Will you stay with me if she learns the truth and hates he for not telling her" I say not looking at peeta, I'm not ready to see this expression yet.

"always" he said

I look at him and I only see true pure love and Its moments like this I'm glad I choose peeta with his gentle ways.

the avox nurse brings back our daughter looking as good as new.

we all get in the car and drove silently home.

"peeta take her upstairs and tuck her into bed she needs to sleep off the numbing agent" I opening the house door and letting peeta go in first. he takes he upstairs and I go into the kitchen to pour us some tea. I need one to...


	4. Chapter 4

peeta comes downstairs and heads for the kitchen and I follow him my hunters footsteps undetectable to the untrained ear, like...Gale. I creep up behind peeta and I whisper "behind you".

peeta turns and pulls me into a tight embrace and gently kisses me.

" you can't get me that easy" he said giving a little laugh.

" I'm going to cook some lunch what do you fancy" he asked looking in the cabinet.

" I fancy cheese rolls and a wild salad" I say and we cook it together.

me and peeta sit at the table to eat and when where done we wash up together.

when me and peeta are done we go to sit on the sofa together, I love snuggling with him, he put's his hand in the carve of my waist and I lay in his lap just as I did that day on top of the training centre as we had a picnic and watched the sunset. I thought I could count all the sunsets that I had left to see, now with peeta and my kids I will always see unlimited sunsets.

I drop of with peeta playing with my hair "stay with me" I say my eyes closing "always" he replies. and I know he's telling the truth.

I wake to a scream a ear pricing blood curdling sound that burns all areas of my brain and pouches all my emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five

peeta comes downstairs and starts clanging around in the kitchen, I walk into the kitchen after him. I touch his shoulder and peeta pulled me into a tight embrace and then he kisses me gently.

"what do you want for lunch honey" peeta asks letting me go and going to wash his hands.

"cheese rolls and wild salad" I answer laying the table.

we eat together and when were done we wash up together, we go into the front room and turn on the TV I am soon close to falling asleep. I slip from where I am probed up in peetas elbow to his lab. peeta playing with my hair I'm about close my eyes before I say "stay with me" I am just closing my eyes as peeta said "always" these are the movements that I want to preserve forever.

I wake with a jolt to a scream a horrible, ear piercing scream that burns every inch of my brain and punching my emotions.

I run upstairs pounding them two at a time but I feel like there still taking to long I run into my daughters room to find her bed covers ripped off and pulled onto the floor nin a crumbled pile, her slippers still by her bed... and her family photo's smashed into a hundred pieces .

my body crumbles my knees unable to hold my body weight... I realise that I am a metaphor for the smashed photo's glass it appears solid but in reality it only takes a small movement to brake it.. and I am like that glass I am broken.

"katniss you need to be down here now there is something happening" peeta calls in a withdrawn tone that he keeps for bad news.

I go downstairs my knees buckling under my weight my muscles not doing there jobs properly.

I see peeta sitting the sofa a blank look on his face and I realise what it is ... disbelief.

I sit down and on the screen aperies the seal of penam...

the song last longer then I remember and then on the screen appears a burnt old peacekeeper standing behind a burning seal of panam there mocking me.

"children of the everdeen revolution we are what you tried to destroy and as you can see we are very much still here

I am here to tell you that I know were your children are and I'm not going to tell you

if you do not surrender the following people there will be consequences for you lack of action

we will run a games using your children except there will be no victor

the people we demand are

peeta mullark

katniss everdeen

gale harthone

haymitch abernathy

Effie tricket

remember panam today panam tomorrow panam forever and may the odds be ever in our favour...


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six

peeta and I sat on the sofa stunned and in silence, I could hear the clock ticking seconds pass before I begin feel it but when I do its imposable to ignore I can feel it the heaviness I have only ever felt this feeling three times in my life. when my father died, when prim got killed and when I had to sing to rue while she died. this sluggish feel makes me feel like I'm powerless.

then I notice that something is happening to peeta, he is starting to shake and shiver, this shake takes over his whole body. he face is grey and his eyes are twitching, his mouth trying to form words but failing. he gets up his leg and arm movements almost robotic. he stands behind a chair like he's about pull it out when he nearly falls. I run to him to help but when I get there he has his hands on the back of the chair. I see his face horror stuck and sweating his forehead cover with it.

"peeta please tell me what's wrong how can I help you please peeta" I say my voice high and tight.

"katness please in my bag yellow bottle" he said in a panicked voice that's tighter then my own his hands grip hold of the back of the chair so tight I'm afraid that he might brake it.

I run into the kitchen and look for his work bag. I find the bag and open the zipper with shaking hands, I find the yellow bottle It is slim and long, its contents hardly touched.

I run over to peeta his eyes widen at the sight of the bottle. he grabs it and flips open the top, he jerks two pills into his mouth with a shaking hand. I instantly see the change his muscles relax and his face returns to normal, I lead him to the sofa his by his arm his movements now normal his footsteps loud and heavy. I cursed these footsteps in the first games now I will treasure there loud thump.

we sit in silence for a minute the heaviness still with me when I ask " what was that" I say trying to sound normal.

" It's... a result of the hijacking I still can have the... attacks" he said looking at the floor.

" its ok now I know what's happening if... that happens again" I say lifting his face with a gentle touch of my hand.

there's a knock on the door...


	7. Chapter 7

chapter seven

peeta and I go to the front door peeta in front and me behind him my hands on the top of his back.

" should we answer it" I ask looking at his back.

he doesn't answer me but opens the door anyway.

peetas face turns hard, his eyes cold and his hands chinch into fists. can I feel peetas muscles tighten under my hand. I look away from peeta's face and see the person who can make sweet, loving peeta act like a raging manic. Gale


	8. Chapter 8

chapter eight

gale, what is he doing here for one moment my stomach flips but then it's taken over by the heavy empty feeling overtakes it.

"what are you doing here" Peeta asks sounding cold.

"I saw the TV and I thought that we should talk about it" gale said his eyes gleaming with that old spark.

" we you better come in then" I say pushing peeta aside to let gale thought gently.

we go into the front room and peeta and I sit on one sofa and gale on the other.

the years have only aged gale a little a few lines and facial hair on his face, his physic are is pretty much the same he is the same height as the was 12 years ago when I last saw him. his hair is styled lightly and he wears smart trousers and a crisp white shirt.

"I thought that you were in two" I ask him trying not to sound to interested.

"I toke a hovercraft after I heard the news and I thought I should talk to catnip about it" gale said staring right at me.

" if you could please stop trying to flirt with my wife we can all talk about it" said peeta with a hard tone.

" ok then what do you and your wife want to do about it" gale said coldly not looking at me.

there's a knock at the door and peeta jumps up to get it.

" I'll be right back honey" said peeta kissing me on the cheek.

peeta leaves the room...

"I guess that it's going be real hard for you to let lover boy go isn't" gale said looking right at me

" what do you mean" I ask shifting on around on the sofa uncomfortably.

" what I mean is he'll die for you and you will be crushed" he said leaning his head to the side.

" I would die for him to" I say but do I really mean it?

" yeah what ever catnip you just don't get it" he said looking away from me.

peeta comes into the front room with a sober haymich. a very rare sight.

" we'll this is fun" haymich said looking from me to peeta to gale.

" what are we going to do" peeta asks

all the eyes in the room are on me...


	9. Chapter 9

chapter nine

" what do you want me to do" I ask the room.

" your the mockingjay sweetheart" said haymich

"we need our children back" I say starting to sob.

"I know honey I know" peeta said putting his arm around me and pulling me in, I cry into his chest.

"look we just need to figure out what to do" peeta said though my hair.

just then some thing brakes thought the kitchen window causing a loud smash. I push out of peeta's embrace and run into the kitchen followed by peeta then gale.

on the floor is a brick with a piece of paper attached to it with sting. I picked it up and read it

_dear peeta ,katness,haymich._

_just hand your self's in already we want our kids back_

_yours district 12 _

I drop the letter and turn to peeta I open my mouth to speak but all that comes out is a sob I bunch peeta's shirt up in my hands and cry into his chest...


	10. Chapter 10

chapter ten

peeta holds me for what seems like hours but what must be minutes. I run out of tears and I stop, pulling out of peeta's supportive arms and turn to face the others wiping my eyes. haymich looks at me with kind eyes but when I see in gales eyes is cold uncaring and nothing like the boy I meet in the woods.

" me and haymich are going to go and see what's going in the town you stay here with gale" he said grabbing there cots and leaving before I could object.

" its just you and me now catnip" gale said sitting down next to me on the sofa were I am sitting.

" right one I'm happily married and two your being impropriate" I say moving away from him.

" yeah your perfect little marriage to the golden boy of the capitol" he said moving closer to me again.

" yeah I love him" I say standing up.

" yeah then why do you look at me like that" he said coming over to me.

" I'm not flirting with you" in say moving into the kitchen.

" oh yeah" gale said following me into the kitchen.

" would you like a cup of tea" I ask turn the kettle on.

" no I want something else" he said.

gale tugged my arm pulling me around to face him, he pulls me into his lean muscular body and puts his mouth to mine. he kisses me my blood running though my veins a hundred miles an hour I try to push him away but my resolve is near braking. and then I hear the door unlock and footsteps heading towards us ...


	11. Chapter 11

chapter eleven

I push gale away just as the footsteps reach the kitchen, for once I'm glad that peeta and haymich have loud footfalls. peeta enters the room pale and shaken. I step out the way of gale trying to avoid his autumn brown eyes and step forward meeting peeta's eyes. I know what he's going to say before he even opens his mouth.

" do they..." I asked him seeing the pain reflecting in his eyes.

" yes they want us to ... hand ourselves in" he said pulling me in and holding me close.

I can feel gales eyes burning into my back.

" as much as I love watching you two being upset we need to do something if your done being ...a couple" gale said in a harsh unforgiving tone.

I release myself from peeta's embrace and turn to face gale, his stone cold facial expression knocked me off guard a little, in all my years of knowing gale I have never seen him look so...cold.

"so what do you want to do about it" peeta asks looking directly at gale with a harsh, angry glare.

a buzz is coming from the front room ...the TV.

we all run into the front room just in time to see the beginning of the broadcast, it begins with a burning capitol seal and a peacekeeper.

"people of the Everdeen revolution we start the reaping in 24 hours a hovercraft will be by the fence of district 12 at ten pm tonight, the moment we have the requested people we will release the children."

the screen goes dead and so does my heartbeat.

we are all sitting in the front room looking at blank TV screen, I have bitten my nails red raw and so has peeta.

" I say that we give our self's up and be done with it" said haymich. everybody in 12 knows that haymich hates life, he drinks himself unconscious most nights and wakes swiping a knife though the air for fears of his nightmares coming true.

" I think that we should get in the hovercraft and look like wear giving up and then when we get to the capitol we can then figure out what's going on ok" gale said his eyes practically glowing with the thought of the high risk deception.

"I agree but don't we need a back up plan" peeta asks looking at the ground.

" that's why I think we should each carry nightlock and some form of protection" gale explains.

"what type of protection" I ask looking round the room at everyone, my eyes going blurry.

" a detonation device sweetie" answers haymich with a sly smile.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter thirteen

" you want us to carry bombs gale" I spit out in degust, I hate bombs and everything they stand for.

" you insensitive little man" peeta said his tone is more then just hard or cold, its like he wants to kill gale.

I look at gale and see nothing but the hovercraft that killed prim.

" haven't you got over that yet" gale is directly addressing me, his face displaying that evil little grin, and peeta is having none of it

" you killed her only sister you sorry excuse for a man" peeta said pulling me close.

" look lets follow his plan as nobody else seems to have any ideas ok I think we should all stay here tonight" said a very tried looking haymich.

"I don't want that man in my house..." said peeta getting up to leave.

I lunge forward much to gales enjoyment and grab peetas arm, I look him right in the eyes. he wants our children back just as bad as I do I can see the pain in his eyes.

"do it for me please do it for them" I pled nodding at the family picture above the unlit fire place he nods and heads upstairs, I see tears in his bright blue eyes.

I go into the downstairs linin closet to find the others sheets. I open the door and am greeted with my sons wet sheets from this morning, my knees can't stand up anymore, my heart hurts so bad that I think it will never stop and I start to cry.

though my tears I see gale standing at the door not smiling but not looking at me with pity.

" what do ..you want" I get out though the last few sobs.

" I hate it when you cry catnip" he said extending his hand to me.

" then what's your problem" I say swiping his hand away and getting up.

I slip on something and fall but before I can hit the floor gale catches me. his hand is on my hip and the other on the small of my back. I turn to look at him his eyes now soft and caring. I try to release myself but gale seems reluctant to let go. gale lets me go and when I am out of his grip I feel odd like I miss it. no peeta is waiting for you. I faintly here gale say something and turn around. he pulls in and kisses me...

the kiss is fast and hot and I think that this is want I want for gale to kiss me... but I can't let this happen I'm married.

I pick some sheets and dump them in the front room say goodnight to a nearly past out haymich and bluntly ignore gale.

I wake up laying on peeta's chest his heartbeat slow and steady, I haven't slept for thinking about the poor kids and...gale.

it's only about 8 pm but I have convinced myself to go along with gales plan for the kids. the alarm clock goes off waking peeta up into a bolt upright position. we sit in silence for a minute before he nods at me. I know what he means he's in we go to the capitol.

we go down stairs to find haymich asleep but no gale. we head into the kitchen to find hunched over a plan of the capitol and holding a marker pen.

"what's the plan" asks peeta and I together.

" we'll all get into the hover craft and look like were giving ourselves up, when we get to the capitol there going to separate us so peeta and catnip will brake free first and try to find a peacekeeper when you do just kill him and take his uniform. then it looks like one of you is escorting the other ok. try to find another suit for me or haymich for when you brake us out. then brake us out and then we handle it from there ok" gale explains.

" what about Effie" I ask looking form gale to peeta.

the TV starts buzzing again we all run in to the front room to see the burning seal of panem and the peacekeeper again.

" people of the everdeen revolution we have Effie trinket we need the rest of you now remember 10:30 PM at the edge of the fence

panem today, panem tomorrow, panem forever.

may the odds forever be in our favour" the TV cuts dead.


End file.
